Infinity
by witchhuntress
Summary: Mai and Naru find themselves parents to children they've never known, and their new problem finally involves something nastier than anything paranormal. (Set after Nightmare Dwelling Light Novels) CH1 POSTED!


SPLAT!

I shot katanas at Naru who sat on the green couch while reading a newspaper.

SPLAT!

I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to see the writings on the headline from afar.

A physics laboratory exploded followed by a nuclear reactor from Tsuruga just yesterday...

SPLAT!

I huffed and scrunched my face while examining the fly carnage I'd done on the lounge's glass window.

"You better clean that up," Naru said without glancing at me, and I replied, "Yes, yes..."

_Narcissist, slave-driver..._

I sighed and proceeded to the kitchen sink to get some paper towels beside it. After squeezing some foamy soap on the paper towel and drenching it slightly with water, I headed back and did what the egotistic boss ordered.

Just a while ago, a client, a tanned old man, heaved on the nearest wastebasket after what was told as a "bumpy" ride from Okinawa. Because of the dysfunctional air conditioning, Yasuhara had opened the nearest window to get him some fresh air, and before long, the nasty carriers of germs had zoomed inside.

_Doing dirty work again...I need a raise._

With one swipe on the window, the door chimes tinkled, and I turned around to gaze at two kids by the front door. Before Naru could speak, I put down the towel on the lounge's table (to Naru's sullen disapproval) and traipsed to the very young boy and girl who are carrying traditional elementary leather backpacks.

Bending and smiling to them, I asked, "Hello, how may I help you?"

_Are they lost? _

The girl, with black hair and brown eyes, stared wide-eyed at me and began to tear up.

"Wha-what's the matter?!" I stared back.

"A-are you Mai Taniyama?!" the boy, with brown hair, queried with teary black-bluish eyes.

I blinked at him. "Ye-yes—"

He sniffed and then he was sobbing too when he and his sister (probably) embraced my neck. Speech leaving me, I toppled backwards on the floor.

"MAMAAA!" they wailed.

_WHA—?!_

"Mai, what's the matter with them?" Naru's voice rang just above me, and the three of us looked up to him.

But before speech returned to me, the children had cried, "PAPAAAAA!"

And for the first time, I saw the narcissist's eyes expanding as the children hopped towards him, and he tumbled backwards just like me.

* * *

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

"We can't be your parents," Naru sent with a glare to them, and they gulped as they sat across him and me on the lounge. They bit their lips and finally started crying again.

"Naru! Don't be so harsh on them!" I reproached, and the narcissist just shunted his head to the window. The room felt colder, and if it was him who made it so, I couldn't truly fault him when he held an ice pack on the back of his head.

Softly, I said to, what I could only surmise, the fraternal twins, "It's ok...Don't mind your...er..._**Daddy Naru**_, so...can you tell me your names first?"

They slowly stopped sobbing, and without wiping her snot and tears, the girl spoke, "I'm Maka, and my brother is Kazuma. We're really your children! You're Mai Taniyama, right?"

She turned to Naru. "You're Kazuya Shibuya, right? We know you go by the name Oliver Davis too!"

I goggled at them. "Ho-how did you—"

"Uncle Bou-san told us!"

_Bou-san?! Is this some kind of prank?!_

I gaped at Naru, and by his frown, I'd like to think he was of the same mind. So I waved my hand good-naturedly.

"No-now, now, did Bou-san set you two up to this...?" I asked. _He's really going too far this—_

"NO!" They exclaimed.

"You two really begot us!" the girl, Maka, persuaded with her knobbed hands.

"Be-be-begot?" I felt heat creep up my cheeks as I try to digest the meaning—

With a fervent nod and the widest smile he could muster, Kazuma then proudly defined, "She meant that you two slept together, procreated, or had sexu—"

"STOP!" I held out a hand and felt as if I could both explode and implode simultaneously in utter bewilderment before the possibly brightest children staring back at me right then with tear-streaked and beaming faces as though they'd proclaimed something any child of their age would normally say. My cheeks felt like it's being shone upon by the sweltering sunlight outside, and before I could stop myself, I swished my head to Naru...

And he stared back at me.

_Naru's and mine..._

_Me and Naru..._

_Naru and I had__—_

I looked away immediately as an extremely embarrassing vision of mine was concocted by my imagination as triggered by Kazuma-kun's definitions, and I had never felt so much desire to escape from that room as in that instance because I couldn't help but think that Naru's thinking that I'm thinking of us doing what the children were—

I shrieked before I can stop myself, and then I ran to the washroom and locked myself in to alleviate my embarrassment.

* * *

**XDXDXDXD~nya~**

Kazuya Shibuya, a.k.a. Naru, briefly lifted a corner of his mouth at Mai's wake. She was red and transparent and easy to read, and he couldn't have had expected less from her who reacts the most.

A tug on his pants brought his attention back to the two children, and he saw them opening their backpacks and taking out papers for him to see.

"We know you'll suspect us! So we'd brought our birth certificates, our immunization records, our baptism certificates, and your marriage certificate! I also brought a picture of you two before you—" Kazuma halted and sniffed and just shoved his documents to Naru's hands before turning around and trying to subdue his audible sobs.

Maka, who couldn't restrain herself, weepingly gave the narcissist her documents too.

"You-you're our papaaaaaa! We-we have proooooofs! We-we traveled here to-to see you twooooooooo! We were really—really brave! We were—We were—Uwaaaaaah, onii-chaaaaaan!"

Maka hugged her brother from behind, and they both cried relentlessly. Naru didn't know what to say for the rarest of times, so all he could do was examine the papers in his hands...

And he soon narrowed his eyes.

"You two—"

They winced, stilled, and turned to him while sniffing. Before long, brightening at Naru's glinting eyes, Kazuma then informed, "We're from the future, Papa!"

"We're here to save you and Mama!" Maka declared.

**XDXDXDXDXDXD~nya~**

* * *

**A/N: I know time travel is cliche, and I'd been trying to avoid it as much as I can. But this idea just popped out, and you all knew me...My fingers get itchy! So so so sorry! I know I should focus on one story, but I can't help it! T.T I love sharing new stories, and I love GH so much that I feel like I could make a hundred different stories! T.T**


End file.
